Ceiling fans typically represent a dynamic load of 25 pounds to 100 pounds. In new building construction or in existing building construction where wood joist or studs are completely exposed and readily accessible, providing additional structural support at the mounting site of a ceiling fan or a relatively heavy light fixture can be readily effected by well known forms of brackets, bracing, etc.. However, for ceiling mounting of these items in existing building structures without ready access to the studs or joists, installation becomes considerably more difficult if removal of the ceiling structure is to be avoided.
Where the ceiling is between floors of a multi-story structure, installation can prove particularly troublesome and for which it had been common to utilize a commercial form of interjoist hanger assembly. Installation of the hanger assembly typically involves transversely securing the hanger between the joists above a four inch ceiling opening provided at the mounting site.